emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8033 (3rd January 2018)
Plot Moira and Victoria are devastated after Adam's departure. PC Swirling appears at the farm with orders to search for Adam. As she confronts Cain about helping Adam flee, Harriet mentions Moira found the hoodie she was wearing on the day Emma died. Leyla updates Megan on her plans for Greece. Ross believes Adam must've had help to escape and suspects Cain was somehow involved. Harriet tells Cain that Moira can't live with the guilt of what she's done but Cain is more concerned about the hoodie. Tom calls in at Jacobs Fold but furious Debbie doesn't want to see him. Tom protests he's sorry but Debbie isn't interested and orders him out. DS Benton and DC Wilson quiz Cain and Aaron about Adam. Tom claims he didn't even know Debbie when he first got involved in the golf course deal but she orders him to walk out so she can pretend she never met him. DS Benton asks Aaron if anyone can verify he was at work yesterday so Aaron tells them about the voicemail he left Robert. Cain lies he was watching a movie yesterday and shows the detectives his phone to proves it. After the detectives leave, Chas confronts Cain about involving Aaron in this but Cain doesn't stick around to argue with his sister as he needs to get to Moira. David and Jacob put their plan to persuade Leyla to stay into action and invite her to lunch at Farrers Barn. DS Benton and DC Wilson ask Robert about the voicemail message so Robert plays them it. They appear to be satisfied. When the police officers leave, Victoria asks Robert to promise this won't come back on him as she can't lose him too. Cain heads to the farm and searches for the hoodie. Once he finds it, he takes it outside and sets it on fire. Moira hears a noise and goes to investigate. She realises what Cain is doing and tries to put out the fire but Cain gets in her way. Moira stares at the burnt hoodie. She tells Cain it was Adam's only hope. Over lunch, David and Jacob do their best to try to persuade Leyla to stay by reminding her of the delights of Yorkshire. Leyla can see what they're up to but is still determined to move away. Debbie returns home with Charity and the children to find Tom waiting. Tom claims it's been killing him keeping secrets from her and offers to pull out of the deal, insisting he can't lose her over a stupid golf course. Charity overhears and confronts Tom. Ross and Pete doubt the authenticity of Cain and Aaron's alibis. As Charity throws Tom out of Jacobs Fold, Zak and Lisa are walking by, so Charity introduces them to the man who's making them homeless. Tom protests he didn't know about the access road until it was too late. Moira lies to DS Benton that she hasn't heard from Adam and has no idea where her son might be heading. Once the detectives leave, Cain reminds Moira this was the only way both she and Adam could be free. Tom begs Debbie not to end things, claiming he'd do anything to make this up to her. At the farm, Cain tries to get Moira to talk to him. He refuses to let Moira put herself behind bars as he can't be without her because he loves her. Moira doesn't react well to Cain's declaration and snaps, punching Cain repeatedly. Moira and Cain sit slumped on the floor. Neither can comprehend what's just happened. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira reacts badly to Cain’s declaration; Debbie feels torn; and the police come to the village in search of answers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,210,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes